User blog:Coloured Flames/Brooklyn in Bullworth part 4-- Tour
Jimmy looked me up and down. His eyes paused when they met my own. "You have..." he began. "A blue eye and a green eye." I interrupted. "So i'd noticed." "Sorry, it's just a bit..." He didn't seem to want to finish. "Weird?" I nodded. "Yeah, i know." Jimmy shook his head. "Sorry. Anyway, you should probably get into your uniform. I'll show you to your room." I followed him through the dorm. One of the people with white shirts looked like he was about to strangle a very thin boy wearing glasses and a green vest. I looked away before he could spot me and turn me into his next victim. "Here it is." Jimmy caught my attention again. "This one's your room. You'll be sharing it with my friend Pete Kowalski. He's head boy, so don't try anything bad around him." He winked. "I'll be outside the dorm." He left me to my room. I poked my head around the door to see if anyone was in there. No: good, now i could get changed without any awkwardness. The uniform i had bought was ok-- blue vest over a white shirt and brown slacks. I kept my sneakers on and stuffed my other clothes into what was probably my wardrobe. When I had finally finished, I stepped out of my room and nearly tripped over someone: the boy in green who had been bullied earlier. "You ok there?" i asked him. He groaned something in reply. "I'll take that as a no..." I mumbled. "You need help?" "Ughhhhh..." He didn't make much sense. "Ok, i'll come back later." i decided, stepping around him and heading for the exit. Sure enough, Jimmy was waiting outside for me. "Hey Brooklyn. What took you?" "There was a kid lying on the floor moaning about something outside of my room." i answered. I turned my head back to look at the dorm again. "Oh that's normal!" Jimmy laughed when i stared at him. "He'll be okay, another one of the Nerds will pull him to safety soon." I blinked. "One of the Nerds?" Jimmy waved his hand for me to follow him. He answered while we walked. "Bullworth is split into cliques: Nerds, Greasers, Jocks, Preps, Bullies and... people who aren't in a clique." I nodded and he continued. "None of the cliques really get along, which is a bit of a pain. The most direct rivalries are between the Preps and Greasers, the Jocks and the Nerds, and the Bullies and Non-clique people." "So... it's like war?" I asked, interested. He laughed and shrugged. "You could call it that, man. But no one's died yet." Great. I probably would feel a lot better if Jimmy hadn't said 'yet.' "So, which clique you wanna see?" Jim asked. We were in front of the main school building, and he was looking at me with an expectant look. "Um..." i thought for a moment. I already knew what the Bullies would be like: mean. The Nerds were obviously going to be... well, nerdy. And the non-clique kids didn't interest me that much. "Jocks." i answered finally. Jimmy nodded and i followed him through the school. A few kids stared at me as if to say'' 'you're not wanted here'.'' Nice kids... We both ended up at this rather dirty water fountain. There were four paths leading in different directions: one of them led back to where we had just come from, the one leading to the left ended at this very big and expensive-looking house, the third one, leading to the right, went towards something called an 'autoshop' (I have no idea what that is) and the last one led straight ahead, towards the gym, i think. "If we just go straight ahead, we'll get to the football field." Jimmy said, mimicking tour people. "And then you can figure out where to go next." I nodded and we both walked straight ahead. The gym area was pretty big. A few sporty-looking people were all walking around, occasionally stopping to talk with each other or to just randomly stand around. I flicked my eyes around the area, nodding occasionally. "Done." I spoke up finally. Jimmy nodded and asked me who i wanted to see next. I answered 'Greasers' because i had absolutely no idea what they were, and had heard the term used once in a song. "Ok, come on." Jimmy turned back toward the fountain and took the left path, me following. Jimmy told me a few things about the Greasers. "They don't normally show up for class, unless it's shop class, which they excel at. They're pretty okay once you're on good terms with them, but they're a real pain in the butt if they don't like you." I nodded, taking in my new surroundings: There were a few rats scurrying about here and there, and a dirty fence that randomly cut through the place. What was the point of having a fence there if it was just cut off further down? The kids here nearly all wore leather. The boys (apart from two, who wore jean jackets) all had leather jackets and greasy-looking hair. The one girl that was with them, who was quite pretty with chocolate brown hair that came to her shoulders, was wearing a leather jacket, leather pants and a pale pink belly top. She was conversing with a tall kid who had dark eyes and a stud earing in one ear. "Interesting." I commented, turning back to Jim. "Now let's see the Preps... please." The Preps sure had a cool place- according to Jimmy and the sign, it was called 'Harrington House'. "Hello there!" A jaunty voice called out. Jimmy and I looked about to see a black haired person waving at us. He was standing next to another Prep, this one with a nice face and amber hair. Jimmy waved back and turned to me. "The one with black hair is Parker. The one who looks completely distracted is Tad." I nodded. Tad and Parker came closer to us, and Parker started talking with Jimmy. Tad raised his eyebrow to me. "Who're you?" he asked. "Brooklyn Kallicko." I answered with confidence. "And where are you from?" He was speaking with an English accent... what made me think it was fake? "Australia." I replied. Tad nodded and turned to Parker. "This chap is wearing decent clothes, Parker." he said, waving his hand to me. "Do you think Derby would like him?" "Who's Derby?" I asked. Instead of answering, Parker said "Yeah, i see your point." Jimmy looked from Tad, to Parker, and finally to me. He gave me a thumbs up. I asked them what they were on about. Tad answered "We'd like to see whether Derby wants to meet you. Can that be arranged, chap?" "Uhm... yeah?" I was incredibly confused. Jimmy suddenly grabbed my arm. "C'mon Brook, let's go." Brook? Of all my nicknames, he chose BROOK?! "Ok ok, i'm coming." I answered, allowing myself to be pulled along by Jimmy. When we were away from the fountain and outside the library, Jimmy finally said "Those two like you." I blinked. "But they barely even know me..." "Yeah," Jimmy interrupted. "But if you wear clothes that are that expensive looking," he pointed to my vest. "They'll love you instantly." "Oh... weird." i answered. Sure i wanted friends, but not because of my clothes. That was kind of odd, i thought. "Yeah well, good luck surviving here!" Jimmy joked. At least i hope he was joking. "I gotta be off now, see you!" He grinned again before running off. I stood there, confused, before shaking my head clear of thoughts and taking out my timetable. Continue here: Part 5 Category:Fanfiction Category:Blog posts